Caress
by ice shredder
Summary: Ethan let his calloused fingers trace patterns in Nyah's skin only he knew about. Ethan/Nyah. Hard T for adult themes. Enjoy!


**Title: Caress**

 **Fandom: Mission Impossible**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Characters: Ethan/Nyah**

 **Spoilers/Warnings: M-I:2. Sexual situations ahead peeps. Ye be warned! Quotes are from the movie and some are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: these lovely fictional folks are sadly, not mine.**

 **Summary: Ethan let his calloused fingers trace patterns in Nyah's skin only he knew about as his lips followed suit. And in turn, the beautiful thief responded with a fervor that seared his soul with a bond that would never fade.**

Ethan wasn't supposed to fall in love on this job. But the heart worked in mysterious ways no rule book could control. Like the fact a gorgeous British thief was straddling his lap in a very, suggestive fashion that was doing crazy things to his stomach and heart.

Clutching his shoulder in one slim hand that was surprisingly strong in spite of its small size.

She rested her forehead against his, warm breaths mingling in the fresco, Seville morning in a pair of crashed cars listing precariously against a sheer mountain drop. Ethan wanted to pull her closer. Feel her lips move against his, longing to explore every silky inch of glowing bronze skin sheathed in the dark brown leafy dress she'd worn the night before at the mansion of a wealthy man.

She softly asked him his name, dark chocolate brown eyes darting back and forth, as she took in every detail of his face.

"Ethan Hunt."

He said it just loud enough to pass as a whisper so he wouldn't scare her. Fortunately his efforts earned him a smile and-dare he say it?-a playful gleam in her eye.

"Well Ethan Hunt." God, he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue in those English dulcet tones of hers. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

He couldn't stand it anymore. Her touch, her light floral scent, her voice and rich brown hair stirred by the fresco mountain breeze sent his senses into overdrive. "A lot more than I thought."

Ethan dropped his gaze to her lips, heart thrumming in his chest as he closed the distance and gave her a soft, yet bold kiss. She pulled away for a second but didn't slap him. Or tell him to stop.

 _"Awfully short notice."_

Despite the slight hesitance in reply to his advance...he swore he heard a breathy _keep going_ underneath the wordplay. "Care to wait a decent interval?" Cause _he_ sure as hell wasn't. But he wouldn't force the young woman to do anything against her will.

Much to his delight she leaned in closer.

"Who wants to be decent?"

It started slow at first. Ethan cradled her delicate face in one hand, warmth spreading from his chest all the way to his toes as she told him to hold his tongue out.

He obliged and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Soon they were locked in a battle for dominance. She put up a good fight but surrendered as he found a way to gently suck and caress her tongue in a manner that elicted an extremely erotic series of moans that drove him crazy. It was obvious she loved having this part of her body played with and he would remember that place well.

All too soon she broke away with a gasp for air. He stared at her in a daze. He didn't remember her untangling her long shapely legs from his waist until he felt a huge draft of mountain air on his pelvis.

 _Oh yeah. Safe house. Get there and finish what we started._

Leaving Nyah's totaled silver car in the dust he drove as fast as the treacherous winding roads would allow. Soon the two story stucco building he'd chosen as a safe house loomed into sight. It afforded a romatic view of Seville where the Festival of Saints was to commence later that night with singing and dancing and setting their saints-including Jesus on a cross-on fire.

But none of that registered with the young couple. As soon as Ethan killed the engine he swept Nyah into his arms bridal style and carried her through the house and up into the bedroom.

White muslin curtains rustled in the wind creating an ethereal dream world. Ethan set Nyah down on her feet and pulled her into another soul searing kiss. Softly asked her in the barest whispers if she was sure she wanted to do this.

She responded with a series of light butterfly kisses over his face. Teased him by touching his slightly opened mouth with her delectable tongue before turning around so he was facing her well-toned back. Pulled her long hair away from an elegant neck and draped it over a slim shoulder as she coyly asked him for an unzip.

Fingers dusted over her upper back and traced the zipper's path up her spine. He grasped it and slowly worked it down, letting the expensive brown sheath pool around her ankles, exposing her flawless skin to his stormy blue eyes.

"Yes Ethan. God, don't bloody _stop-"_

The coarse language flowing out of that finely shaped mouth, spiced along with her cut-glass accent turned him on even _more_ if that were possible. His clothes sooned joined hers falling to the floor like leaves.

Ethan slid his palms under Nyah's firm thighs and lifting her effortlessly carried her to the bed. Let his calloused fingers trace patterns in Nyah's skin only he knew about as his lips followed suit. And in turn, the beautiful thief responded with a fervor that seared his soul with a bond that would never fade.

...

Hours later-with the late afternoon sun bathing the room in a rosy glow-he slowly woke up to a heavenly vision of smooth bronze skin and chocolate tresses curled face first into the pillow they shared.

Ethan pushed himself upright on his elbows. Once glance at the sleeping angel made him rake his fingers through his longish hair. _Great. Now what? I was supposed to RECRUIT the woman, not have the most mindblowing sex of my life._

A soft sigh slipped out of his throat. _Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now._ But since he _did_ make love to Nyah it would be that much harder to send her unprotected into Ambrose's compound.

Pushing those nerve-racking thoughts aside Ethan reached over and lighter than a summer breeze, caressed the flawless silky skin of sleeping woman's jaw and chin.

Thrilled beyond measure when a soft smile spread over Nyah's face as she woke up.

"So what've you got against spies?"

Her smile turned coy as she rolled over to face him, voice still thick with sleep.

"When they've got your recruiting technique?"

He laughed, flashing his winning million dollar smile that never failed to charm its recipient. Even through the thin bed sheet, her body was gloriously warm and firm as he rested his hand on the small of her back. _I'm touching a goddess. Is this really happening to me?_ He didn't want to move or take his hands off her. Afraid if he did, she'd vanish and he wasn't ready for this beautiful dream to end just yet.

"This wasn't exactly by the book."

"They've got a book for this?"

God, the way she said that and _looked_ at him with those impossibly gorgeous eyes, sent butterflies buzzing in his gut.

"Oh they've got a book for everything." _Except for the heart,_ he silently added. The thought of Ambrose putting his hands on her made his blood boil...but it was critical to the mission. That didn't mean he had to like it.

She scooted in closer. "So this... _thing_ these blokes pinched-?"

"I dunno that they 'pinched' it," he admitted. No use lying to her face. She'd know the gruesome details of _why_ she was here soon enough. "I don't even know if they're blokes-" He leaned over till he gently bumped his nose against hers, adding in a breathy whisper, "-or _girls._ " Her cheeky smile made his stomach do backflips and heat to pool in his groin.

"What am I doing here?"

Ethan chuckled, delighted at her quick wit even when he felt his self-control slipping fast. _I need her in me. Now. I can't take this anymore-_

"I suppose this is some sort of...thief to catch a thief?"

"So do I." Unable to hold back any longer, the spy leaned over and kissed her gently, over his body's demanding... _begging_ for more. "Sort of."

Nyah rolled fully onto her back gazing up at him with soft eyes and smile on her mouth. Ethan drank her in, like a thirsty man finding water in the desert. They exchanged near silent communication: him asking her if she hurt and not being able to forgive himself if he _had_ in any way. Her breathy reassurance relaxed the tension in his soul.

"Damn you're beautiful," he whispered stating the truth. Her smile grew wider as he closed the gap between their lips, then pulling away a bit. Asking if she was sure. In response, she brushed her long hair away from her mouth and almost inaudibly, asked him to kiss her.

 _I can do that,_ he all but mouthed the words then captured her mouth in a deep, lingering kiss that seared their souls. But it wasn't enough. He wanted, needed, _craved_ more. Her touch, her taste, how insanely _good_ she felt when he buried himself in her warm heat.

His mouth and tongue left a moist trail as he hungrily worked his way down to her neck. Nyah clutching the back of his head, pulling him flush with her body, and whispering for him to go lower was all the permission he needed.

He wished he could freeze time and prolong this moment. Wished he could stay cocooned in this bed forever, tenderly and passionately entwined with the woman underneath him, getting lost in the most amazing, intense sex of his life. But he knew duty would soon call and he dreaded the moment he'd be unable to keep her under his protection, sending her as a lamb into the midst of a ravenous pack of wolves.

 **-end**

 **Reviews are love! Hope y'all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
